Winter Morning
by littlehimitsu2
Summary: In a cold winter morning, Chiaki and Nodame shares some heated moments.


Since there is a scarcity of lemon fics for this fandom~

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except for these dirty imaginations~ Henhenhen~

Italic sentences are what characters are thinking~

* * *

A cold winter morning; the morning in which most people prefer to be under their blankets, cuddling with their sleeping partner to seek warmth of each other's body.

The raven haired conductor and the brownish haired pianist were no exception.

Here, they laid, under the blanket, wrapped in each others embrace. Chiaki was the first one to wake up drowsily from his slumber just to be faced with Nodame whose face was inches away from his face. Their breaths mingled with each other in this current position. A soft smile spread across his lips as he noticed the rosy cheeks of his girlfriend. Girlfriend? Yeah, girlfriend she is. Chiaki has long given up on denying their relationship. It's more easier this way, but he can't deny that he still feels embarrassed in their romantic escapades.

"Chiaki.. senpai.. Nodame.. wuvs chu..Haun..~"

She whispered while still sleeping.

"Dreaming of me..? You baka.."

Chiaki whispered back, and couldn't help but blush while stroking her soft cheeks with his long slender fingers. His eyes went down to her pouted lips which looked so inviting at this moment.

It wasn't that bad as he thought it would be to be with her. Yeah, she can be weird but Chiaki can't deny that she had her own charms as well.

As if tranced by the girl in front of him, he even shocked himself, when he called out her name in a husky voice. "Nodame..."

Debating whether to kiss her or not, he noticed how her cheeks were starting to flush red as she whispered his name once again in an erotic way. "S-Shinichi.."

 _W-What is she dreaming of? T-That hentai!_

It didn't took him seconds to realize that his hentai girlfriend was dreaming something dirty. The pink shades on her cheeks and her erotic breathy whispers in her sleep made it so obvious.

He called her hentai. But he was a closet hentai himself, that he wouldn't admit with his mouth but his actions proved it otherwise.

Giving the excuse of trying to check if she really was dreaming something dirty or not, Chiaki's hand slowly went downwards underneath the blanket. His fingers trailed down lower and lower till it reached the spot between her legs and ever so gently he began to stroke it up and down, side by side, feeling the folds of her most private region through her soaked panties eliciting soft moans from her lips.

Her pantie was wet. So so wet. His cheeks flushed red as he kept his half-lidded eyes locked on her face which was now rendering such erotic expressions as his dexterous fingers kept on exploring her clothed pussy.

 _H-Hentai._

He scolded her in his mind but what was he doing? Didn't this made him a hentai as well?

If the reasoning was to check if she was having a wet dream or not, this is where he should stop.

But he can't.

 _It's her fault to seduce me in the first place._

He mentally debated since he still is adamant on denying the fact of him being a closet hentai himself.

Feeling a bit of desperate, his middle finger just slipped inside her pantie from the sideway and gently it glided inside her wet core, which caused a soft "Mukkya..." erupt from her pouted lips which made Chiaki's thing inside his trouser twitch.

Hazily, Nodame's eyes tried to flutter open as she felt so out of breathe, half because of the wet dream she was having and half because of the present stimulation she is feeling right now.

"S-Senpai...?" Confusedly, she uttered his name.

 _Mukyaa... Is Nodame still dreaming? C-Chiaki senpai won't-_

"Mmmhh...!"

Her train of thoughts got cut off as she felt another finger slowly sliding inside of her and now the two long finger started a torturing slow motion of going in and out of her folds so gently.

"Mmm.. S-Senpai..."

Chiaki cut off whatever she was gonna say by crashing his lips against her lips.

"Mmmh.." He hummed in approval while fingering her pussy in such a skilled way that within a minute or so, her folds clasped his fingers ever so tightly, sucking it in for a moment, before letting it go with her love juices.

"Mmgh!"

Her moans all got muffled between their kisses and he couldn't help but smirk after pulling away from her lips as he pulled out his fingers as well form her drenched insides which was now all sticky with her cum.

Both of their faces were reddened and both of them panted heavily on each other's face while looking at each other on the eyes.

"S-Senpai.. Nodame didn't know Senpai was such a pervert ne~!" She cooed, smiling her satisfied "Ahen" smile.

To which Chiaki blushed hard.

"S-Shut up, you hentai!"

His bangs covered his eyes as he squinted his eyes shut, trying to save himself from the embarrassment of his previous actions as he uttered.

"G-Go to sleep!"

But Nodame wouldn't. A sly smile spread across her face as she snuggled closer to his frame.

"Shinichi-kun ne~~"

She cooed as he suddenly felt the warmth of her palm on his growing arousal through the trouser.

"Ne can Senpai really sleep this way~? As a good wife, Nodame should help her husband, ne~?"

And that just made the young conductor's face turned into a deeper shade of red.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it? Wanna see another chapter of this? ~/w/~


End file.
